


Une endurance Légendaire

by AllenKune



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Roy pouvait jurer que même à deux, l'ancien maître de la ligue de Galar semblait inépuisable.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Une endurance Légendaire

L'air était lourd dans la chambre, saturer en humidité après l'action de se soir. Roy respirait rapidement, le corps nu couvert de sueur collant au drap. Il était satisfait, sentant encore le plaisir résonné à travers ses muscles. Son éternel bonnet orange trainé sur le sol de la chambre avec la plupart de ses habits, avec ceux des deux autres. En tournant la tête, il croisa les yeux encore flou de plaisir de Peterson, aussi épuisait et nu que lui à l'autre bout du lit. Ses cheveux bicolores avaient été attachés rapidement en une queue de cheval, les laissant pendre hors du lit.

Entre les deux hommes, l'ancien champion laissait échapper un soupire satisfait en profitant de sa position confortable. Ses cheveux étaient un désordre de mèches, une fine couche de sueur recouvrant sa peau mais un grand sourire remplie d'énergie ornait ses lèvres.

Roy avait entendu des rumeurs, heureusement pas d'ancien amant, mais de fan vantant ses prouesses. Certaines étaient passées sur ses réseaux, d'autres avaient même des forums dédiés. Dans la vingtaine de rumeurs qu'il avait vue, jamais il n'aurait pensé affirmer sans le moindre doute qu'en effet, Tarak était endurant, très endurant. Perterson partageait sans mal son avis, se laissant tomber contre le lit fatigué en ignorant la demande suggestif du plus petit du trio pour un troisième tour. Roy rit au moue qui apparaissait sur le visage de Tarak, rabattant la couverture sur eux.

Il avait beau l'aimé, il était plus épuisé qu'après les entrainements pour le championnat. Et ils avaient été deux à s'occuper de lui.


End file.
